Scanning Squadron Medager
Scanning Sentai Medager (走査戦隊メダジャー, Sōsa Sentai Medajā) is the true and revival sequel of Monsuger. This one season is real canon because the early turns renew Sentai series. This trainers was became a Medal Rangers since Triplet and OZU for using medals. Story After Monsuger, he take on own adventures to ask Professor Yagashi and find the answer. The strange vending machine and found the three strange looking medals called D2-Medals just like Samuel's newest inventions then takes 3 of them, but something happened to vending machine just like Triplet's happened. They end up the three medals turns humans, mistaking as Triplet. Characters Protagonists Allies *Samuel Joo (episode 1 only and flashback) *Professor Yagashi *Professor Enter (on computer) *Professor Akima (Jade's mentor who called Jyurenger after named of Zyuranger) *Kai-O The Medaros *Wolfang (Wolf) *Raisuro (Leopard) *Kujisa (Whaleshark) *Kizeka (Giraffe) *Pachilo (Pachy) *Kabumato (Kabuto) *Li-O (Lion) *Tyra (Tyrannosaurus) *Houmaru (Firebird) *Preydaris (Dragon) Medagias/Cocoongias *Cocoon Mother (the sentient Cocoongias who take over Jabirudge, destroyed for good by MedaDaiKing) *Jabirudge (taken over by Cocoon Mother) *Mawire (defeated by MedaRed) *Hiviren (killed by the Cocoons) *Bibaga (killed by Escape then taken the Metaloid Card energy to revive K'nuckles) *Cocoon Agent 1 (destroyed by MedaHyperKing) *Cocoon Agent Killer (destroyed by MedaDaiKing) *Cocoon Agent Flyer (destroyed by MedaDaiKing) Minor Medagias #Spikeran (beaten by Medagers and destroyed by MedaMonsters) #Zapondo (beaten by MedaRed and destroyed by MedaKing) #Saigounoz (beaten by MedaYellow and destroyed by MedaKing) #Shepmiba (beaten by MedaBlue and destroyed by MedaKing) #Zuguho (beaten by Medagers and destroyed by new advanced KirinMedaKing) #Zigaros (blew up into pieces by Medagers' weapons, but turned into berserk like-monster called Mega-Medagias Heavenwing and destroyed by MedaKing with Kizeka) #Jushinosaur (beaten by MedaRed, but turned into Seamonster form and destroyed by MedaKing then KirinMedaKing) #Greedfighter (blew up by Medagers, but his several pieces turned into Bullhorn and destroyed by new PachyMedaKing) #Mawire Clone (blew up by MedaBlue, but her million pieces turned Heavenwing and Seamonster and destroyed completely by MedaKing with the help of Kizeka and Pachilo) #Yugamaru (beaten by Medagers, but turned into mutated and mindless Bullhorn, with the help of Kabumato, the mindless Bullhorn was completely destroyed by KabutoMedaKing) #Bullmaru (a model of Bullhorn that was destroyed, but defeated by MedaKing with using Drill Attack Medal before the two mysterous beasts appeared attacked them) #Gamijuju (beaten by Jyurengers when Medagers was overpowered, but turned into Heavenwing and destroyed by teamwork of MedaKing and JyuKing) #Buuma (beaten by Medagers and Jyurengers and destroyed by TyraMedaKing) #Lipfacer (almost beaten by JyurenNavy, but only merged with Seamonster's power into Lipfacer Dragon and destroyed by KabutoMedaKing then TyraMedaKing) #Stinuk (beaten by MedaBlue and JyurenTyra and destroyed by newest hatched MedaMonster then combo called HouMedaKing) #Datamax (beaten by Medagers and Jyurengers and destroyed by HouMedaKing and JyuKing) #K'nucklesloid 1 (model of K'nuckles Horon King Form, destroyed by Univers) #K'nucklesloid 2 (model of K'nuckles Chimatsuri Form, destroyed by Univers) #JinglJingl (beaten by Medagers and Jyurengers and destroyed by MedaKing) #KaRaTeZe (beaten by MedaBlue and Jade, but turned into Bullhorn and destroyed by new combination MedaJyuKing) #MedaKimper (beaten by MedaYellow and destroyed by MedaJyuKing) #Preydar (devoured by Seamonster) #Preydar Twin (destroyed by an predatorized MedaRed and transform into MedaPreda) #Preydar Second (overwheming Medagers and Jyurengers, but violently beaten by MedaPreda and destroyed by Predagon then PredaHunter) #Spikeran Ver (defeated by MedaPreda, but turned into mindless Bullhorn and destroyed by PredaHunter before Roho gets insanity again) #Preydar Third (killed by an explosion when the lunar struck him, but revived into Heavenwing and destroyed by MedaJyuKing) #Roseberrin (beaten by Medagers and Jyurengers, but mass explosion after sucking Preydarin) #Oinkman (beaten by MedaRed and MedaPreda and destroyed by MedaryuKing) #King Vampire (nearly destroyed by Jyurengers, but instead turned into mindless black Heavenwing and destroyed by returned MedaHyperKing) #KillerKing (remodel of five broken monsters, destroyed by Medagers and Jyurengers) #Eyemansion (beaten by Medagers and Jyurengers, squashed to death by a strange Black Beasts then Majuuoh) #JunkKing (almost beaten by Jyurengers and destroyed by Roho's newest partner Majuuoh) #Fighterman (defeated by new combination MedaMeijinKing) ##Ace Bombman (defeated by Wolf Battle Mode) ##Drill Cutter (fell to death by Wolf Battle Mode using his sword) ##Right Leg Hook (almost badly defeated by Wolf Battle Mode tricking to used dumbbell) ##Destructorman (overwhelming Wolf Battle Mode, but killed by Gamma Type with help of Meijuumaru) #Virus King (defeated by Medagers and Jyurengers, but turned into purple Seamonster type and destroyed by MedaHyperKing then MedaMeijinKing) #Cocoon Queen (a mindless monster who feeds the entire planets, destroyed by new and final combo MedaDaiKing) #Cocoon Wrath (a another mindless monster who feeds the planets, but killed by Medagers and Jyurengers and discovers the Cocoon Gems) #Cocoon Monitor (defeated by Medagers and Jyurengers in Super Form and destroyed by MedaDaiKing) #Cocoon Quil (a mindless monster who plant the Cocoon larvaes, but destroyed along with their larvaes by MedaDaiKing) #Cocoon Zomb (a mindless monster who control the people, but destroyed by MedaKing then MedaDaiKing) Other Villains *Escape (fled after Gairah was destroyed) *Gairah (a fully completed Metaloid who has Metaloid Card consumed by some D-Medals then emerged out the K'nuckleszord, destroyed by all of MedaMonsters) **K'nuckleszord (a Megazord who absorbs some D-Medals then transformed into Megazord like-mindless beast, but after Redlinerzord ramming him, the monster emerges the K'nuckleszord as a cocoon then newly born as Gairah an fully grown Metaloid) ***K'nuckles (revived by Escape who kills Bibaga then taken over the Metaloid Card energy) *Four K'nucklesloid and Almaloid (revived by Escape as Metaloid, destroyed by Univers) Mega-Medagias *Heavenwing *Bullhorn *Seamonster Arsenals Morphing Devices *Scanner Belt **D2 Medals **Attack Medals D2 Medals *Wolf *Sabretooth *Whaleshark *Kirin *Pachy *Kabuto *Lion *Tyranno *Houbird *Meijinmaru Weapons *Medasword *Medagun *Kiristaff *Pachglove *Kabuspitter *ScanNBuster Super **ScanNBuster LT ***ScanNBuster ****Wolf Cannon ****Leop Dagger ****Whale Ring ****LiBuster ****Tyrarod ****Preda Spear *Medacandler (formed of Medagers' Cocoon Gems) MedaMonster Main MedaMonsters *MedaDaiKing (final combination of all eleven MedaMonsters) **MedaHyperKing **MedaMeijinKing ***MedaJyuKing ***MedaryuKing ****MedaKing *****Medawolf (formed of Wolfang and formula) *****Medaleopard (formed of Raisuro and car) *****Medawhale (formed of Kujisa and submarine) ****JyuKing *****Jyulion (formed of Li-O and bike) *****Jyutyra (formed of Tyra and train) ****PredaHunter *****Predagon (formed of Preydaris and jet) ****Majuuoh *****MeijinZord (formed of Meijinmaru and Delta Type, formerly lion body mech) Auxiliary MedaMonsters *KirinMedaKing **Medakirin (formed of Kizeka and crane) *PachyMedaKing **Medapachy (formed of Pachilo and boxing machine) *KabutoMedaKing **Medabuto (formed of Kabumato and dozer) *HouMedaKing **Medahou (after the egg hatched) Episodes #Scanning Upward!! #Medaros, the Organization Name! #Capture, the Beast Call!! #Greatest Miracles! #Medals, Kirin Appeared! #The Meda Stones!! #The Greatest Power! #The Fighting Champion!!! #Three Medals Attacked! #The Kabuto Medal!! #A Super Natural Giant Medagias! #Jade, the Son of Enji and Lapis!!! #Roar, Tyra Blaze! #The Egg was Discovered!! (Enter revealed some planets has laid eggs while Samuel making a new planets) #An Miracle!! Majuu Bird!!! #The Data Protection! #Escape, Returns!! (Escape reappearance although she was killed, taken by movie, Part One) #The Fully Grown Metaloid!!! (taken by movie, Part Two) #Merry, Merry Christmas!! #MedaJyuKing, Roar and Growl!! #Mawire Attacks! #Preys Of The Death!! (Part One) #The Strange Predator Medal! (Part Two) #Outraged Disaster MedaPreda and PredaHunter!!! (Roho gone insane Beast Mode because the Predator Medal just like Samuel's Beast Mode) #MedaKing vs. PredaHunter! #The Moon Kill The Lone Wolf!! (Kai-O shocking news about Roho is going to die easily when the lunar is struck him) #Predator, Extinct! (Kai-O know about Roho's body just like Samuel's cure formula and split into each, but turns back into his true personality) #Predamission, Predator God King!!! (Predarin shows timid Roho to be courage and brave enough to return back his former) #Vampire Night!! #Darkness Revealed Itself! #The Black Beasts Combines!! #Majuuoh Strike, Roho and Mejin Friendship! (Roho revealed she not actually a evil mecha, but she can be MedaMonster like them and Mejinmaru can be Roho's second partner) #The Deathmatch Mecha, Wolf Live!! #Anti-Virus of Disaster! #The Great MedaKing!! #The Chrysalis of Gems!!! #A Six Colors of Super Medals!! #The Ultimate Battle of Cocoongias! #Remains of Cocoongias!! (Part One) #The Cocoon Queen, Immortality!! (Part Two) #Final Episode: Forever Medagers!!! (Part Three) Movies *Scanning Sentai Medager: The Movie **Medager Net Movie *Medager X Mebius: Ultimatium Climax Triva *The early show was supposed to be Pokemon in the magazine, but the operation renew the Pokemon series into second medal series. **This is first medal series was used mechas. Category:Squadron Season